


Paper Rings

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Violence, Song: Paper Rings (Taylor Swift), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: y/n goes through a trip down the memory lane- from the first time she met George to the time he proposed to her. Based on the song Paper Rings by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 18





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> _italics = flashback_
> 
> Read my other fics on my tumblr @strawberriesonsummer

You loved stability and were absolutely alright with sticking to the same old routine when it came to spending your day. But things seemed to change after you met the infamous George Weasley. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George, were famous for their pranks. Some hated them for it and some were always curious to see what they would come up with- Nonetheless, they were well known. 

You looked at the moon through the french window of your bedroom. You two were snuggled close- with George being fast asleep. Normally, you, too- would’ve fallen asleep by now but tonight you were filled with a sudden urge to think about all of that you felt gratitude over. You glanced at George and shifted your gaze to the moon. It brought back memories from when you met the red haired boy for the first time. 

_It was the night Gryffindor had won a match against Hufflepuff and though you were in no mood to party, your friends had dragged you because they thought you needed ‘a change of scenario’. They were tired of seeing you locked inside your bedroom all throughout the day and wanted you to have some fun. Though, they didn’t realise that you’d rather stay at your room than go to a party filled with drunk teenagers._

_With an annoyed groan you entered the Gryffindor common room. The room itself was decorated with victory banners, there were students all around. Some near the drinks table, some dancing in the middle of the room and then, there were couples making out at the very back. This party was already making you feel sick._

_An hour into the party and you still weren’t allowed to leave. You walked over to the other side of the room to get yourself a drink when suddenly, you felt someone’s back hit yours- making you spill the drink from your glass on your shirt. You let out an annoyed groan and turned to see who it was. The fiery red haired boy in front of you held an expression of guilt and shock._

_“Godric, I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” He sputtered. His hands immediately flew to your stained sweater, with an useless attempt in removing the stain._

_“It’s okay,” You said softly; recognizing the boy as one of the Weasley twins but you couldn’t quite tell which one. Seeing as his hands were still trying to rescue your stained piece of clothing, you placed your hands over his to calm him. “It’s alright, Weasley. Just a quick wash and it’ll be good as new.”_

_“You sure?” He asked hesitantly. “I can wash it for you if you want.”_

_“No, I’ve got this. Nothing magic can’t fix.” You gave him a reassuring smile._

_“Oi, George! Where did you disappear?” You heard one of his friends call. George, the twin whom you now knew, returned your smile and retreated back to his group of friends._

_That night when you returned to your dorm, your mind kept replaying your encounter with George. Something about him intrigued you. The Weasley twins were infamous for their pranks and tricks- and that’s all you knew about them. But now, as you lay on your bed, the younger twin is all you could think about._

_“Hey, Stacy?” You called out your roommate's name, checking if she’s awake._

_“Yeah?” She replied._

_“Do you know George Weasley?”_

_“Everyone knows who he is.” She gave you a pointed look._

_“I mean,” You started. “ What do you know of him?”_

_“Other than the fact that he’s a beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team, I’ve heard that he’s planning to open a joke shop with his twin.” You hummed as a response. “Why?” She asked, intrigued by your sudden interest for the red haired boy. “Do you have a crush on him?”_

_“What? No!” You sputtered. “Of course, not!”_

_“Okay,” She trailed, giving you a weird look._

_“Really, I don’t.”_

_“I said, okay. Seems to me that it’s yourself whom you’re trying to convince.” Truth to be told, you weren’t quite sure. You did find George to be incredibly attractive- and he had been nothing but nice to you. Even if tonight was the first time you actually talked to him, you hoped it wouldn’t be the last._

_“Whatever.” You said and tried to get him out of your mind- wanting to catch a few hours of sleep before the beginning of a week, what particularly felt like It’d be a hectic one._

_“Hey, (y/n)? I’ll ask around tomorrow just for you. I see that he’s quite caught your eye.” She teased._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_The next few days, your classes went as usual, with new assignments and essays to join your- already huge- pile of homework. You’d look at George occasionally, hoping it wasn’t so obvious. Stacy would fill you in with every information she got on the younger Weasley twin._

_The day finally came when Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin. Everyone was talking about it. The Quidditch players looked ever so nervous. You hadn’t seen George since the morning, your eyes lingered at his usual seat during breakfast, only for disappointment to wash over you when you couldn’t spot him._

_Taking a leave from the great hall, you started heading back to your dorms, not really in the mood to attend the match. Even your crush on George Weasley couldn’t convince you to go._

_Halfway through the book you were currently reading, you heard a few footsteps entering the common room. “(y/n)! (y/n)!” You heard one of your house mates say your name in a hurry._

_You looked up only to see Stacy sprinting towards you. “You have to hear this!” She said while trying to catch her breath from all the running. “George punched Malfoy!”_

_Your eyes immediately widened and your hand flew to your mouth, “What?” You gasped._

_“Yes,” She started, taking a seat next to yours. “Apparently, Malfoy fat shamed Mrs. Weasley and spoke ill of Potter’s late mother. So George punched him and Potter had his wand jabbed in Malfoy’s stomach.” She explained._

_“Serves that git right.” You scoffed in disbelief._

_“I know, but that isn’t everything.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Umbridge put Potter and the twins on a life ban from playing Quidditch!”_

_“What?” You scream, “That’s so unfair! And Malfoy just got away with it? Honestly, how much more infuriating can that ugly toad get!”_

_“Hey! Don’t look down on toads like that. They’re too cute to be compared to the bitch.” Pointed Stacy._

_“Yeah, right, sorry. I’m just thinking about how George must be feeling.”_

_“Probably awful.”_

_“Do you think I can help?”_

_“I don’t know,” She trailed, “You can try talking to him. Not now, of course. Maybe after things have calmed down?”_

_To say the next morning was chaotic, would be an understatement. The Gryffindors were glaring at the Slytherins and there were whispers all around, most eyes settled on the twins and the golden trio. You decided that now probably wasn’t the best time to talk to George._

_When you next saw him, he was alone and the corridor wasn’t particularly crowded so you decided to check up on him. “George!” You called. Hurt washed over you when you saw him turn around and give you a dirty look. Then, he turned back and walked away from you._

_Clearly, this wasn’t the right timing. You blamed yourself for not being patient. With your shoulders sulked, you walked into your common room- hoping to sleep for the rest of eternity and never face George again._

_George on the hand, regretted his actions almost immediately. He had grown quite a crush on you and scoffing at you was the last thing he wanted to do. His mind instantly started thinking about possible ways to make it up to you. Maybe asking you out to the Hogsmeade would help? Only time could tell._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_It was the week before the Hogsmeade trip when you heard a rumour about George having a crush on Alicia Spinnet. Right that moment, you felt your heart drop to your stomach and tears crawled at the back of your eyes. There was a chance that it was just a mere rumour but it was enough to make you want to stop pining over the redhead._

_Your common room bustled with excitement as tomorrow they’d take their monthly trip to Hogsmeade. You, of course, were in no mood to go. The thought of seeing George with Alicia made you feel dejected. Not being able to contain your frustration, you decided to take a walk._

_The courtyard looked beautiful this evening. The chill autumn air flushed your skin as you looked at the dead leaves on the ground. Your eyes swept over the bare branches of the trees and you closed your eyes to feel the moment of peace and quiet._

_Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a male voice call your name. “(y/n)!” You opened your eyes only to be greeted by the someone who brought butterflies to your stomach every time you saw him. There he was standing a few feet away from you- the last person you wanted to see right now._

_“George,” You nodded, giving him a tight lipped smile when you saw him walking closer._

_“I-I wanted to apologise.”_

_“Apologise for what?”_

_“The other day. Look, I didn’t mean to be rude towards you-“_

_“It’s alright. I should’ve been a little more considerate.” You interrupted hastily._

_“Considerate? No-“ He started blurting, his eyes fixed on the ground. “You only meant good. I’m the one who should’ve been nicer.”_

_“George,” You said firmly, making him look at you. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologise.”_

_“Let me make it up to you.”_

_“What?”_

_“The Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Go with me.” You felt your heartbeat fasten as a light pink slowly tainted your November-flushed cheeks._

_“Aren’t you going with Spinnet?” You said before you could give it a thought._

_“Alicia?” He muttered in confusion. “No! What made you think that?”_

_“The rumours. About you fancying her.” You couldn’t help the slight bitterness in your tone._

_“That’s absurd.” He let out a laugh. “Alicia is not the one I fancy. We’re just friends.”_

_You didn’t know why but you were feeling a little bold so you decided to ask him, “Who’s the one you fancy, then?”_

_You could see his chapped lips slowly form in a smirk.“You really want to know?”_

_“Yes.” You said and took a few steps closer to him so that your faces were just a few inches apart._

_“It’s you whom I fancy.” As soon as you hear those words leave his mouth, you pull him in with a sweet kiss._

_“You’ve got yourself a date, Weasley.”_

You break off from your train of thoughts and let out a sigh of contentment. You wanted to freeze this moment. Everything felt perfect and divine as your eyes swept over the engagement ring on your finger. You were going to be a married couple in a month. The future was frightening but it eased you to know that George would be by your side- In all good and bad. Your thoughts went back to the time when George first proposed to you. 

_The upcoming war terrified almost everyone. The dark lord’s return evoked terror as no one knew what the future held. Surely, there would be a war but it wasn’t certain if they would make it out alive._

_Yours and George’s relationship had bloomed into something heavenly. Being with him made you feel safe and exceptionally happy. Yes, you two did fight at times but that only brought you closer. You were grateful for him and he felt the same. Not sure of the future, he was afraid of losing you- or his family. The thought itself brought him great displeasure._

_He didn’t want to waste time in letting you know how important you were to him. And hence, he decided to do something he had a thought about for quite some time._

_It was a few days after the official opening of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Late after the shop had closed for the day, you were cuddling with George on a sofa at the very back of the shop. The past weeks have been hectic to say the least. With all the preparations and arrangements- the shop had been in full swing with customers going in and out._

_You two had finally gotten some well needed alone time and were grateful for it. Your head lay on his lap and his fingers message through your hair. It was quiet and peaceful- reminding you of the evening when George first asked you out._

_“Sweetheart,” George called you with a hint of nervousness in his voice, making you hum in response. “I was thinking,” He started but was unable to form the right words. You looked at his nervous expression and sat up- pulling his hand in yours and gave it a tight squeeze._

_“What is it, Georgie?” You eyed him carefully- starting to worry a bit._

_“Marry me.” He blurted._

_Your eyes went wide and you gasped, not sure if you heard him correctly. “What?”_

_“That came out rash.” He sat straight and pulled both your hands in his, looking into your eyes. “I love you, (y/n). I want to spend all the rest of my days with you. Wake up besides you every morning- even when it’s a terrible Monday. Looking at your face instantly brightens my day. There’s nothing that would make me more happy than to call you my wife. I know that I’m poor and I have nothing to offer you as of now. I don't have an elegant diamond ring or a big house- but I promise I’ll do everything I can to give you the future you deserve, darling.”_

_“George,” You looked at him with tears shining in your eyes. You loved this man with your entire being and felt blessed to be with him. “I don’t want a big house or a shiny ring. All I want is you. I’d be eternally grateful just to marry you with paper rings.” He placed his lips on yours and kissed you ever so deeply. You felt the dampness on your cheeks but you weren’t sure if the tears belonged to you or George. Maybe it was the both of you._

“Love, why are you still awake?” You heard George say. He looked at you with confusion- his eyes still held signs of sleep in them. “Are you okay?”

“Everything’s alright, Georgie. Go back to sleep.” 

“What’s keeping you up?” He asked worriedly.

“Nothing to worry. I was just thinking about how much I love you.” You said and planted a small kiss on his cheek. He engulfed you in a big hug and you buried your face in his chest. 

“I love you more.”


End file.
